Naruto no Resangan
by Evaneezer
Summary: At age four Naruto took the yondaime as his idol, at age six he learned basic resangan, age seven mastered it, at age 9 he saw it's potential and improved it, at age 11 he made it into the ultimate defense. I would know. . . I lost to him. -Old man hokage
1. Naruto sensei

I don't own anything in this fic in any, and all chapters.

After finding out ten of my 65 reviews were on spelling I went back and edited them all.

* * *

"My name is Sarutobi, third hokage reinstated. This is a video I'm making as a secret document, there is no forgery with my face. When Naruto was four, he took the fourth as his hero. Ironic since he is the same man who sealed the nine tailed Kyuubi no kitsune into him. At age five, he began to take an obsession, he spent his entire time trying to become just like his idol. After giving him a couple scrolls, he learned the most destructive technique, Rasengan."

"At age seven he had fully mastered the Rasengan. To the point where not even a chidori could hold up for more then half a second. Age nine, he improved upon the jutsu, he saw it had more potential then any other jutsu or technique he had ever seen. He created a throw able Rasengan. Age 11 he had learned to make five, he could move them around himself. The ultimate, impassable defense.

"Shinobi have often searched for the ultimate defense that is passed by nothing. Naruto has obtained exactly that. I would know. I lost to him."

-- Training grounds 13 --

Naruto sighed in a jounin vest and orange t shirt orange pants on to match. He summoned a Rasengan in his hand. He shrunk it to the size of a marble and launched it forwards. A hole the exact size of that marble appeared through the straw dummy.

He sighed as he created a giant disk of blue energy. He threw it as it sliced through the dummy. Naruto crossed his arms clutching each shoulder blue energy started swirling around him. His clothes flapped with non existent wind. Suddenly a blue ball that seemed like a rasengan appeared in front of himself. He launched it forwards with a scream. That day marked the end of training ground 13.

Sarutobi sighed seeing the giant blue explosion off in the distance. He sighed scratching his chin.

"Maybe I shouldn't have made him a jounin sensei after all." Sarutobi sighed puffing from his pipe. "He could very well kill his students." Sarutobi said as the blue glow disappeared.

-- Uchiha compound --

Sasuke trained in his back yard punching a bag hung from a tree. He suddenly saw a blue glow off in the distance.

'I'm still not as strong as a lot of people in this village!' Sasuke thought as he punched the bag with renewed fury.

-- Training ground crater --

Naruto simply countered rasengan with rasengan. Leaving him unharmed in a little circle in the training area.

"Damn, I still can't control the blast!" Naruto shouted out as he punched the ground hard with his fist. He sighed as he went to bed to get ready for his genin team.

-- Next day --

"Team 7: Utaki Takashi, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke your jounin sensei will be Uzumaki Naruto." Iruka called out.

"Who's Uzumaki Naruto?" Sakura asked as suddenly there was a loud crash, a couple screams and falling debris. Every one looked to see a figure in the middle of the room, and a hole in the roof. A boy their height with spiked blond hair and a jounin jacket watched the class clamly.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto." He said simply as he left a giant wad of cash on the stunned Iruka's desk. "And this is for repairs." Naruto said as he walked towards the door.

"Team 7 follow me." He called out as Sasuke, Takashi, and Sakura slowly got up and followed him out the door. They followed him down into the play ground. He sat down on the ground as the three genin sat on the bench.

"Tell me your name, all your jutsu, and what your reason is to be a shinobi." Naruto said as He pointed over to Takashi. "You go first goggles." He said as the brown haired kid with goggles on his forehead raised them up.

"My name is Utaki Takashi, I know kawarimi, henge, sexy no jutsu, and kage bunshin." Naruto sighed. "And my dream is to be hokage!"

"Ah, yes the sexy no jutsu." Naruto said emotionless.

"Even a elite jounin has heard of my very own technique! Take that Sasuke-teme!" He called out to the black haired boy.

"You should spend more time on making a more useful jutsu." Naruto said as Takashi blinked.

"Nani? It took me lots of time to make it! It's knocked out several people!" Takashi shouted in response.

"And instead you could make one that could effect women as well." Naruto finished as Takashi sat down quiet.

"Works on some women." He muttered out.

"you next pinky." Naruto said pointing to her.

"My name is Haruno Sakura, I know Kawarimi, bunshin, and henge." She announced happily with stars in her eyes. "And I became a shinobi to marry Sasuke kun!" She announced giggling.

"Give me one good reason to have you as my student." Naruto said as Sakura stopped.

"Wait what?" She asked.

"If your doing it for some boy, you wont really train, and you will never become a useful shinobi to Konoha." Naruto said as Sakura flinched. "You should quit." Naruto said bluntly. Sakura stayed quiet. "parrot hair your next." Sasuke slipped smashing his elbow onto the bench.

"P-Parrot hair?" Sasuke asked as Naruto nodded.

"Yes parrot hair." Naruto answered as Sasuke glared at him with the famous Uchiha death glare. Sasuke kept glaring at Naruto for a bit before taking a breath to start. (I saw on line a picture that showed sasuke's hair has an uncanny resemblance to a type of parrot)

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I know Katon: Gokakyou, bunshin, Kawarimi, henge, shadow shuriken, and shuriken deflection." Sasuke said as he paused. "Dreams are not often achieved, so mine is more of an ambition, I will kill a man." Sasuke said as Sakura perked at that.

"I hope it's not me!" Takashi said as Sasuke turned to glare at him.

"I'm thinking of changing it to you." He ground out between teeth, baka Takashi always ruins the moment. Naruto sighed as he shook his head.

"Shuriken deflection, made by Uchiha Itachi, the use of hitting one shuriken or kunai with another to reach a target behind a solid obstacle" Naruto recited as if off a book. "Uchiha Itachi, what a great man-" No sooner did he say that then a kunai whizzed by his head, Naruto didn't even blink.

"Sasuke what-" Takashi began only for Naruto to interrupted.

"He shouldn't have spared your life, for you only to waste it." Naruto said as Sasuke seethed at Naruto. "Revenge is hollow Sasuke, it will infect you and spread through you, and it will make you weak." Naruto said as Sasuke charged at him in blind anger.

"Shut up!" Sasuke screamed as he charged with a kunai. Only to hit a flash of blue and get blocked as though he were hitting cement.

"Remember those words Sasuke, or I will send you back to the academy." Naruto said as he vanished.

"Sasuke-"

"I'm going home." He interrupted Sakura as he walked away head hung low. _'Revenge is hollow Sasuke, it will infect you and spread through you, and it will make you weak. Remember those words Sasuke.'_ Sasuke felt the voice echo in his head.

'If I don't live my life Itachi might as well have killed me.' Sasuke thought as he shook his head. 'No! He doesn't know what I have gone through!' Sasuke thought angrily. 'I will kill Itachi!' Sasuke thought as he walked home.

-- Next day --

Naruto sighed as he walked to the meeting spot, training ground 13. He was a couple hours early though, he had come of with the genius idea to make it into a customized training area, by carving it with rasengan. He had left a note at each of his students houses to meet here at ten. He sighed as he summoned a rasengan.

-- three hours later --

Naruto grinned looking at the several fortresses, houses, alcoves, tunnel systems, spike pits, bridges, and mazes. He looked to the edge to see his students looking at it in shock. Naruto grinned rubbing his hands together.

"Now it's time for something I like to call 'the test'." Naruto said grinning maliciously.

* * *

Okay this started as a test, from looking at other good writers such as LD 1449 I've discovered most first fics are quite poorly done (no offense if your reading this LD, quite frankly I think your other ones are best on this site)

This leads me to believe, if your picky you might not like my other story. The other story didn't have man things planned out such as this one.

* * *


	2. My fortress

Okay, this is about the size of each of the following chapters, a full five pages long. Many coments on the spelling of resangan. (rasengan, resengan, rasangan) It is what it is people, I'm not changing it because I'm not sure which is correct.

I hope you enjoy this chapter, the only reason I asked for reviews in the first was because I wasn't sure if I wanted to pursue it. Once again, Reviews and Ideas make me type faster. (So does a gun to my head, but lets avoid that area shall we?)

* * *

Naruto grinned in an evil manner as his students stood at the edge of the giant battle field. He grinned as they looked at the giant area that was purely a giant combat obstacle riddled course, in the middle their was a fortress that was about the size of four houses put together.

"Your job is to infiltrate the fortress in the middle and receive a scroll, there is only one in the center of the fortress, and it is riddled with traps you have to avoid, it took me two hours to set up the traps."

"The area towards it is also filled with traps, none are lethal, but have paint, or genjutsu instead, if I find enough paint that would cause a severe wound on you, you fail. Some genjutsu you can dispel, others you can't." Naruto explained as he jumped up back to the fortress with out touching the area between. "I will walk inside, when a fire ball shoots out of the pillar on top of the fortress you begin." Naruto said pointing to a chimney.

"You are not allowed to 'eliminate the competition'." Naruto said staring at them. "Or I'll give the hokage a recommendation to postpone your ninja career for a year or two." Naruto said as he ran into the cave which was being lit with torches as he ran.

Naruto ran through the complicated maze often having to stop in order to check a map he had made. "So confusing that any single person could get lost in it, good thing I made a map." Naruto said aloud to himself as he took a right down the maze.

-- Hokage tower --

"Come in." The hokage announced to the knocking at the door of his office. Umino Iruka stepped in rubbing the back of his head.

"Hokage-sama." He said as he bowed. "I was wondering if you could tell me about Uzumaki Naruto." Iruka said the name with disdain as Sarutobi took a long drawl on his pipe.

"Uzumaki Naruto has a few names he's acquired over these past three years. He is also a very good young man, his strength only comes from hard work." Sarutobi said answering several unasked questions. "Though it's going to take a miracle for them to pass his test." Iruka's mouth opened.

"W-Why hokage-sama?" Iruka asked as the hokage stood up looking out the window with his back to Iruka.

"To put it short, his entire personality is perfectionist, he could have become chunin two years younger then he did beating Itachi by a year, but he said he was not strong enough, he measure's his own strength on being able to beat three people of a certain level, that is the level he puts himself at in his mind." Sarutobi said turning around.

"B-But, that would mean. . ." Iruka said as he left the sentence unfinished.

"Hai, he can defeat three high level jounin, in fact that was his test to become jounin." Sarutobi said as he sighed. "Each member of the team he is trying will have to have to be emotional stable, and strong enough to beat three genin. They will also have to be completely selfless." Sarutobi finished. "Your here because you worry for Takashi?" Hokage asked as Iruka froze before nodding.

"Hai. . ." He said looking at the ground. Sarutobi realized he probably crushed the teachers hopes.

"Then again, with Kage bunshin, Takashi alone might pass." Sarutobi said as Iruka looked up. "He asked one request of me in order for him to be a jounin sensei, he didn't have to pass all three." Sarutobi finished.

-- Training ground 13 --

Sasuke, Sakura, and Takashi looked towards the fortress waiting for the signal, they all were extremely nerved by this test, clarity vs speed. Too fast and a trap could take you. Too slow and you wont get there first.

"Agreed, we stick together until the first fork in the path." Sakura said as they all locked pinky's to swear it.

"It seems too small." Takashi said as Sakura and Sasuke looked over to him. "Think of how long it's taken sensei to get to the main room or something." Sakura thought for a second.

"He's got a point, maybe it goes down?" Sakura asked as Sasuke nodded.

"That's probably it." Sasuke said as he flinched, he thought it would be a basic short test through the simple area about 65 meters, instead it might take an hour or two to get down there. "And he's probably got some place where he can watch us."

-- 300 meters below the ground --

Naruto sighed from inside the cave, he had learned other jutsu for sure, though only practical ones, everything else was left to resangan. He sighed as he was almost seeing out thirty eyes, it put lots of strain on the mind, it was a technique called tajuu boushi, mass eye. A technique that works as a camera system. He smiled as they all went into the front. . .

-- Team 7 --

Takashi, Sasuke, and Sakura ran into the temple as torches lit as they ran. They all stopped in front of a inscription in calligraphy on the wall.

"The wandering traveler dies alone, the wandering travelers make it home, many paths you take, many lives at stake. All lead to the same inevitable fight, welcome to my fortress tonight." Sakura read out as Sasuke scoffed.

"Certainly does put you on edge, come on lets go." Sasuke said as he felt a grab at his sleeve from Takashi.

"No. This is a definite clue that will determine how we will fair from here on." Takashi said as he read it over again. "The wandering traveler dies alone, the wandering travelers make it home, many paths you take, many lives at stake. All lead to the same inevitable fight, welcome to my fortress tonight." There is more to this.

-- Naruto --

Naruto sat in his secret 'bat cave' as he watched the kids read the inscription. He chuckled at them. "It certainly obvious, though I like that Takashi, looking underneath the underneath just like my old team mate." Naruto said as they continued to look at the scripture.

-- Team 7 --

"The beginning, it says traveler, then travelers. Maybe we go together?" Takashi asked as Sasuke scoffed.

"Then only one person gets to pass." Sasuke said pointing out the obvious. "I'm going, you wont follow me, or I'll make sure to take you out of the contest right now." Sasuke said as Takashi sighed as Sasuke dashed off into the distance.

"Sorry, I'm going with Sasuke kun, I would rather fail then fall under a genjutsu, those are always horrible." Sakura said shivering. He remembered the class when Iruka cast a genjutsu on each student so they would know what it was like.

Takashi sighed as he ran as well, surely a scream or something would indicate a trap if he hit one. He ran trying to catch up when he hit a three way fork. "Oh crap." He said simply as he ran left.

-- Naruto --

Naruto smirked as they each went different ways. He recited to himself. "The wandering traveler dies alone, the wandering travelers make it home." He said as he recited the poem. He grinned as he watched the students make their way through. He had an eye at each turn, trap, and place where something could happen

-- Sasuke --

Sasuke ran through the tunnels reciting his sensei's words. _'Revenge is hollow Sasuke, it will infect you, spread through you, and make you weak.'_ He stopped as he noticed another poem on the wall. "If you went down the straight path, you're in for a bath." Sasuke read as he suddenly turned only for stone walls to slam on either side of him trapping him, water started coming in through the floor as it began to fill the room. Sasuke turned banging on the walls.

-- Takashi --

Takashi ran, though not too fast as he tried to sense for danger. He stopped as he saw another sign. He looked at it squinting.

"If you went left, in order to live, commit theft." Takashi read as suddenly paint began to shoot out the walls. He was sweating as he found a small shelter, the projectiles seemed to know where he was going. He suddenly saw a money pouch on a pedestal at the end of the hall. He thought over what to do. "If you went left, in order to live, commit theft!" He shouted as he started to run creating Kage bunshin as human shields, they only provided two or three shots before poofing.

-- Sakura --

Sakura ran down the corridor as she saw a sign like the one at the beginning. She looked at the writing as she read it aloud. "You who went right, try to escape the night." She read as suddenly a giant black mass of pure darkness started heading towards her. She screamed as she began to run down the hall, though the hall seemed to go on forever.

-- Naruto --

Naruto sat in the lair with the scroll on a small pedestal, on top of a silky red cushion. He smirked as he watched Sasuke with water slowly coming up.

"How lucky, they each got the one suited to them, just as I thought, Takashi has the most potential as a taijutsu expert, Haruno got good grades in genjutsu, and Sasuke got good grades in mostly ninjutsu." Naruto said as they each were in their perspective trap.

-- Takashi --

Takashi ran ask he dodged left and right, after the first couple meters he found out they shot from the roof too. He ran panting as he saw the pouch right at the end of the tunnel. He dived over the pedestal paint still shooting as he grabbed the pouch doing a somersault for recovery.

He smiled as he heard a noise inside the pouch. He looked in to see four slips, one said wisdom, one said strength, one said intelligence, and the other said willpower.

-- Sasuke --

Sasuke suddenly noticed a small hold not quite big enough for his hand to fit through. He looked through and saw three targets made of paper. He flashed through seals ending on tiger. He blew out a breath as he managed to hit one of the targets.

He grinned as he flashed through again hitting the other two. He panted lightly as the water flooded down through the floor again, and the doors opened. He grinned as he noticed a tag around the pole holding up the targets. Somehow they had not burned. He picked them up looking at them. They said charisma, constitution, weakness.

-- Sakura --

Sakura continued to run from the darkness, she suddenly stopped, nothing like that really exists, she paused as she turned and ran towards it. She drew her hands back in a tiger seal at her waist. She charged forwards into the darkness, an incredible cold washing over her body as she thrust out the tiger seal.

"Kai!" She shouted as the darkness began to disappear. She smirked as she pumped her fist into the air. "Yatta!" She shouted as she noticed four paper slips fluttering towards the ground. She picked them up as she looked at them. They said love, friendship, united.

-- Naruto --

Naruto grinned from his lair in the place, they still each had three more tests ahead of them. Though they didn't have to know this, but he liked crushing hopes it makes the person stronger. He monitored the three as he watched them head away from the challenges. He chuckled, as he grinned to himself. "Warm ups over ladies." He said as the three genin hopefuls continued down the corridors.

-- Takashi --

Takashi ran around corners as he saw another sign. He looked at it reading it. "To you who took this path, rest your head. For soon your going to be utterly dead. Little children playing hide and seek, " Takashi read with a frown. "Damn these signs are getting on my nerves!" He shouted out as he looked around waiting for a trap.

Well he didn't see a trap, but himself. His mouth was hung open wide as the clone waved and greeted him. "Hello." It said as Takashi stared at it.

"What? Who are you?" Takashi asked gaping at it.

"I'm you, I've taken over your body. Your dead." It said simply as it giggled like a little boy. Takashi looked to himself noticing he was glowing slightly and was translucent. "Catch me if you can!" It shouted in a child like voice as It began to run around a corner. Takashi chased after it.

"Hey come back!"

-- Sasuke --

Sasuke came across another sign as he read it out. "Boys are made of snips, snails, and puppy dogs tails. While tigers are made of teeth and katydids, but mostly chewed up little kids." Sasuke heard a growl as he stiffened.

He turned around to see three large tigers staring at him. "Stupid poem!" He shouted as a battle cry charging Kunai in hand. He shoved the kunai at one only to see it jump back quickly. 'These aren't normal tigers.' Sasuke thought as the beasts circled him.

-- Sakura --

Sakura noticed a sign again as she turned to read it. "Your too up tight, you need to be more flimsy. You might get lose from this fright, The only hint is Kawarimi." She read out as cement walls landed on either side of her and the roof began to close in on her. She turned to see a small hole near the bottom of the wall. Only big enough for a kunai. . .

* * *

I'm trying to make Naruto seem like one of the devious evil masterminds. . . No not the stupid ones from saturday morning cartoons.

"Maybe I'm better off being a bad guy ne?"

I don't know Naruto, in this story you idolize a protector of konoha, so you don't have any option in the matter.

"What? That's slavery!"

Indeed it is, now go back to your box before I decide tonights meal will be served cold.

There you have it, Naruto might be a good bad guy, but I'm better.

"Good bad guy? Isn't that a contradiction?"

So is military intelligence, but that's life.

Sasuke, don't heat up Naruto's dinner tonight, he won't listen to orders.

"Yes, writer-sama."

Good mindless slave, want a doggy treat?

"Your too kind."

Ahem, anyway review and give me ideas,

NO RESANGAN SPELLING REVIEWS!


	3. The team

This is that chapter where you get hints at things, then later on you remember and you go "Ohh! How did I not see that!?" And those stories in general are my favorite, so I hope you like it too.

* * *

-- Takashi --

Takashi ran through the corridors finding himself in a maze. The consistent giggling of his clone rang out through the maze, he went around a corner only to meet a dead end. Alas he did not stop in time, not that it mattered, he went straight through the rock wall. He charged forward through the walls searching for the giggling.

"I can't be dead! How did I get killed? Hokage-sama would never authorize something like this!" Takashi reassured himself. 'Wait a second. . . Maybe this really isn't possible!' Takashi thought as he recalled a lecture from Iruka.

_'The three techniques of shinobi, are taijutsu, ninjutsu, and genjutsu. Genjutsu is not used widely, but is effective against many lower level shinobi. If you think something is not possible on a mission, odds are your under genjutsu.'_

Takashi grinned as he made a tiger seal. "Kai!" He watched as the walls of the maze disappeared and his body stopped glowing and became solid, the haunting giggles faded out.

-- Sasuke --

Sasuke jumped backwards from a swipe of one of the tigers. Another pouncing from behind. He put his hands on its face doing a handspring away. The said tiger rubbed its face with a massive paw whimpering. Sasuke recalled a lecture from the academy.

_'Some shinobi, have animals as fighting team mates. In many cases animals are stunned most from a strike to the nose. A simple punch to a bears nose will make it stop for several seconds.'_

Sasuke drew back a fist as a Tiger leaped at him. He swung it loose striking it's nose. The tiger snarled as it jumped away. Sasuke came through with a follow up bringing a fist down hard on the nose. The tiger turned to stone and crumbled away to dust.

Sasuke grinned throwing two more kunai at the tigers as they jumped into the air to avoid. Sasuke followed up with a heel brought down hard on one's nose, it crumbled to dust with a crushed face. The other got a hit to the back making it crack and fall in half. Sasuke grinned triumphantly staring at the piles of dust

-- Sakura --

Sakura jumped as a loud bang announced the roof dropping down a couple inches. She quickly went into a panic state realizing what the trap was. Collapsing roof. She thought over the poem again. "Kawarimi." She said aloud as the roof went down another inch.

She looked down to the hole near the bottom of the door. 'Kawarimi. . . Thats it!' She threw a shuriken out the hole as she made a hand seal focusing. She switched places with the shuriken that was now facing impeding doom, while she was off free. She grinned as she continued to walk down the hall again.

-- Naruto --

"One more each, maybe I made this test a little difficult. . . Nah." Naruto thought to himself as he watched what could possibly be his new genin squad. "Taught by the famous Rasengan no Naruto." Naruto smiled a Cheshire grin as he leaned back in the reclining chair.

"I'm so great!" Naruto said to himself, as his smile suddenly disappeared. "And I'm bragging to myself. . ." Naruto said as he looked up at the roof. "Maybe this team will do me good."

-- Takashi --

Takashi noticed another sign, marking yet another trap. He pulled out a kunai prepared as he read it out. "So lonely the wolf cries, and lonely the wolf dies. Watching you fishin', Only clue is bunshin."

He read aloud as paint shot out of a turret that appeared on the roof as Takashi rolled sideways dodging as he continued to dodge. He looked to see a giant red button behind the rapid turret. "Bunshin. . . What could I do with bunshin?" Takashi asked himself as he notice unlike last time there was only one turret, he made a kage bunshin to see the turret target and dispel the kage bunshin.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Takashi shouted as several more Takashi's charged forward. They all got shot down as the real one came through to smash a hand down on the button. "Wont be long now. . . Naruto sensei." Takashi said smirking as he continued through the maze.

-- Sasuke --

Sasuke ran through the corridor spotting another sign, he stopped as he looked to read it. "Remember who you are, as you relive your life's scar." Sasuke finished the sentence as sign he was looking at was replaced by a white wall. Sasuke looked around recognizing the room, his parents room.

"Hello Sasuke, did you have a good day at the academy?" Sasuke spun around to see his mother smiling at him, he looked to his hand to find it holding no kunai. Sasuke also noticed his entire stature seemed quite small. "Food will be ready in a short while." Sasuke turned to the door opening.

"Good day mother." He said blandly taking off his anbu mask. Sasuke froze at seeing the Mangekyou Sharingan in his brothers eyes.

"Hello Itachi, how was your latest mission." Sasuke's mother turned to look at him. "Sasuke, do you mind leaving the room for a second." Sasuke suddenly found his mothers blood everywhere on the Uchiha compound.

"Hello Sasuke." Itachi said glaring at him with the Mangekyou sharingan.

"Why, why Itachi!" Sasuke screamed as his brother turned to glare at him. "This isn't real!" Sasuke shouted as he realized something. "This isn't real." Sasuke said calmly as he made the tiger seal gathering chakra. "Kai!" Sasuke watched as Itachi and his mother wavered before disappearing. "I'm going to kill that teme." Sasuke said as he rushed forwards.

-- Sakura --

Sakura ran down the halls as she saw another sign. She stopped to read it. "You got past two, now the last is due. No hints this time, pay for your crime." She read aloud as a large obstacle course complete with flames, swinging spiked balls, and darts shooting out the walls appeared. One thought ran through young Haruno's mind right then. "You've got to be kidding me!"

-- Naruto --

Naruto watched from his chair as the pink haired kunoichi dodged through the obstacle course. The other two were already on their way over. He grinned staring at the scroll in the middle of the large room.

"Maybe I will pass them." He said idly as he drummed his fingers on the arm of the chair. Just as Takashi and Sasuke passed through the doors he pressed two buttons making the doors slam shut. "Oh boy, I was getting tired of waiting." Naruto said as he stood up stretching.

"Bastard!" Sasuke shouted as Takashi stared at his team mate. "Of all things you had to make me relive that. . ." He said as blood dripped out his fist. He had dug his nails into his hand breaking the skin.

"Yes, that might have been a little mean of me." Naruto said trying to look innocent. "Anyway, lets fight." As soon as those words left his mouth a angry Sasuke jumped him. Swinging his fist wide the Uchiha was surprised to be blown backwards by a blue flash.

"How did you do that?" Sasuke asked seeing Naruto had not even moved.

"Your lucky, I'm actually thinking of passing you. So I'll tell you about my past." Naruto said referring to Takashi as Sasuke jumped getting blown backwards again. Takashi stood still watching the one sided fight. "I took up the yondaime as my idol at a young age." He said as Sasuke was flung back again.

"In a year and a half I learned his prized move, rasengan." He said as Sasuke continued to try and hit him. "I mastered it in another three years, it took five more years for the yondaime to master it." He said as Sasuke sat taking a breather on the ground. Naruto formed the glowing blue sphere in his hand. "Normally it can only be formed in your palm, but I learned to move it." The sphere floated off his palm as it circled around him.

"So why are you telling us this?" Takashi asked as Naruto blinked dumbly.

"So you can beat it." He said simply. "It has a very hard to find weakness, that you need to find to beat me." He said simply. "Enough chit chat." Naruto said as tiny blue sphere's appeared around him. "Lets play." The sphere's shot forward at an alarming rate as Takashi and Sasuke jumped over them. Several deep small holes appeared in the wall.

"Such destructive power." Takashi said in awe at the holes in the wall. Naruto began to form more sphere's as Takashi charged in. Naruto sent the rasengan's around Takashi hitting his back sending him flying past Naruto into a wall. Naruto turned quickly as Sasuke punched him. Naruto watched as the third and female team member study him.

_'Each time he gave us a test, each time he gave us a hint. The way to beat the resangan.'_ She thought as each time she watched him create the blue sphere. _'That's it!'_ She thought as she charged in recklessly with all the speed she could muster. Naruto turned to see her as he began to form a rasengan

". . . Sensei." Sakura said as she stared at the Kunai she had run straight through his hand. "Gomen nesai!" She shouted going down on her knees. Ruining a shinobi's hands was like ruining his life, a ninja can't prosper without his hands.

"Impressive!" Naruto shouted laughing as Sakura looked up at him. Naruto grabbed the kunai and yanked it out of his hand as a purple glow surrounded his hand making the hole close up till not even a scar remained. "It's been a while since I've seen my own blood." Naruto said as he handed a scroll to Sakura. "You pass." Naruto turned to look at them. "If you want to pass, you'll have to take it from Sakura.

"What?" Takashi asked as Sasuke without a thought dashed in to grab the scroll from Sakura. He smirked as he caught her unaware taking the scroll.

"Very good Sasuke, you fail." Naruto said as Sasuke smirked as Takashi and Sakura looked down gloomy. "From now on Team seven consists of Mimoto Takashi, And Haruno Sakura." Naruto said as Sasuke frowned.

"What! I got the scroll!" Sasuke protested. Naruto nodded.

"However you did it by sacrificing a team mate." Naruto said as he frowned. "Konoha is in a sad state right now, so that even the code of the shinobi to put the mission first, has changed. You put your team first, that way in the end you help the village more encase war breaks out."

"Sasuke, you will be on a private team with a jounin instructor Hatake Kakashi." Naruto said as he sighed. "The man can train you better then I, and from that display your not suited for team missions." Naruto said as Sasuke grinned. Private training meant no one else to slow him down. Maybe this would be better.

"But most teams have a third member, wouldn't that put us at a disadvantage for the chunin exam?" Sakura asked as Naruto smiled.

"Sakura the brain of the group, since the chunin exams are very dangerous, and the hokage thinks I need what he calls 'Mingling of my own age group.' I get to participate!" Naruto said as he scratched his chin. "I'm technically a third member of this team now." Naruto said sighing. "We meet at this training area tomorrow. Naruto said as he turned around.

"Sensei, the exit is this way though." Takashi said as Naruto grinned. He put his finger in a hole as he opened a sliding door made of rock.

"I'm taking the elevator." Naruto said as his two other students walked up to him. Naruto moved his hands in a circle on the ground as a platform appeared beneath them. The platform began to speed upwards at a decent pace.

"Sensei, where does this go?" Sakura asked as Naruto smirked.

"Right behind the fort, if you bothered to go around you would see this trap free area here straight down." Naruto said as Takashi twitched his eyebrow.

"So we didn't have to do those all along." He said as Naruto grinned.

"Sensei, What were those slips of paper that we found?" Sakura asked as she presented the slips.

"Those are powerful ancient slips of paper." Naruto said with an air of wisdom.

"Sugoi! What do they do?" Takashi asked looking at them.

"They are what a ninja fights for." Naruto said as his students looked at him. "Some of them are stronger, and some are weaker, but the more you believe in them the more power you obtain to fight for that reason.

"What's your reason sensei?" Takashi asked as Naruto looked grim.

"Friendship." Naruto said sourly. Takashi and Sakura saw the look of hate on his face, they knew better then to question him now. "And. . . Love."

* * *

Any way, all RASENGAN's spelt correctly 


	4. Lost love

For all those people who read my other works, I might not finish common senses, it was a first fic without much planning, I'm doing my best to try and revive it. It will probably go to 28k words, I'll build up the direction the story is going then let you guys continue it. As for this fic, It's mine! (aside from the fact I don't own Naruto) I will definately have this fic going strong. If anyone wants to do something similar, go ahead. But if it's too similar I will report plagerizm. Don't worry though, it would have to be very identical to mine.

* * *

"So, Naruto why didn't you allow the Uchiha into your team?" The hokage asked rubbing his head. 

"To be honest oji, I saw another Orochimaru." Naruto said as he looked out the window. "I have had my encounters with him and his. . . Works." Naruto said thinking out his words. Sarutobi looked at Naruto staring out the window. "I'm also familiar with the feelings that puts others through when it does happen." Naruto said as Sarutobi sighed, he was still thinking back on that event all so many years ago.

"I still haven't gotten over her oji hokage." Naruto said as the hokage saw tears in his eyes. Naruto had mass murdered people, he was quite a rare case in being perfectly sane after all he had been through. No depression or blood lust, emotional detachment, and other such symptoms from anbu members who aren't ready for their missions.

"I can't, you know. . . I haven't told anyone this." Naruto said as tears threatened to spill. "Before she died, she said she had grown to love me." Naruto said as he crushed a wooden rim to the window.

"Being the three prodigy's we never had childhood, it was just straight to being adults." Naruto said as a small blue glow surrounded him. "No time to really learn about one another as much as we could have." Chips of wood from the crushed door frame began to float. "And then I had realized. . ." Naruto said as his hair flapped wildly, the paint was peeling off the walls, though the repair bill would be a pain Sarutobi left the blonde as he was.

". . . I had grown to love her too." Naruto said as the blue glow disappeared. Dust from the disintegrated wood chips had all blown away as they fell. So much like his heart, broken to a million pieces.

-- Two months later --

"Wolf 6 feet from target." Takashi called over his head set. He leaned against the tree he knew the trouble that would happen if the target saw him.

"Pink 10 feet from target." He heard a feminine voice call over the head set.

"Raven 7 feet from target." Takashi heard over the headset. Sasuke though training under a jounin by the name of Hatake Kakashi, joined their team on missions and some sparring routines, most of the training was by Kakashi in private.

"Ramen glaze, ordering you to intercept target." (I heard that his name is also a type of glaze they put an ramen noodles.) Takashi nodded to himself as his heart beat in his chest, he had to capture the target, if he made a run for it they might not locate it again. He leaped from behind the tree diving towards the target. Screaming, struggling, and confusion occurred as Takashi tried to capture the target.

"Tora, the fire daimyo's wife's pet." Naruto said walking into the clearing with Sakura while the cat clawed at Takashi's face. "A constant supply of income and missions for konoha's genin. He said while the thing clawed at Takashi. "It's also quite amusing when your not the victim." Naruto said laughing as Sakura giggled too at Takashi trying to get the cat into a full nelson. (look up full nelson wrestling under google images to see what it is if you don't know.)

"Check. . . Pink ribbon in left ear, correct target." Takashi said. They had been chasing the cat for two hours now.

"Good job Takashi, hand the cat to Sakura to put in the carrier." Naruto said as Sakura opened up the said cage. . .

-- Hokage tower --

"I'm sick of this!" Takashi shouted out loud. "Hokage-sama with all due respect, I'm going to be in a insane asylum if I keep getting these missions!" Takashi shouted to the Hokage. Iruka who was assistant for the month whacked Takashi over the head with a clipboard.

"Baka! You will accept the hokage's missions until you are ready for one of a higher difficulty." Iruka lectured out to Takashi.

"Actually ironically, your next job is to assist at konoha's mental-" The hokage began only to be interrupted.

"Oji hokage, I want my students to not be held back by something such as pulling weeds and finding cats, after all I have great intentions soon." Naruto said as though hinting at something. The hokage looked to where he was hinting at the calender which had a giant red circle.

_- plan chunin selection exam -_

_'What has he been up to lately?'_ The hokage asked in wonder as he stared at the thing, five months was not enough time to train for chunin exams, and two used up already. So only three remained. The hokage sighed as he randomly pulled a paper out of a folder marked C mission requests.

"Here's one." The hokage said as he took it out to read it. "A special C rank mission." Sasuke smiled instead of his usual smirk, even that was enough to have Takashi staring at him funny. "You are to protect a bridge builder named Tazuna from bandits." The hokage said as he handed them the profile.

"No princess?" Takashi mumbled to himself as Naruto chuckled.

"Aren't you a bit young?" Naruto asked as Takashi grumbled to himself. "Alright team, we meet at Konoha's main gate at 8am sharp." Naruto said as he disappeared in a twirl of light blue and leaves.

"When do we get to learn how to do that!" Sakura proclaimed as they walked out of the hokage's office to their prospective homes.

"Now that's just lazy Sakura." Takashi said as Sakura slumped her shoulders.

"I don't care, chasing that damn cat made me tired." Sakura said yawning. "and I don't care if it's only three o'clock, I'm going to bed when I get home." Sasuke meanwhile was thankful that Naruto had knocked some sense into Sakura, while she still cared about looking graceful she also thought of her duty as a shinobi more. And quite frankly didn't bug the hell out of him anymore.

"See ya tomorrow." Takashi said as he walked in the other direction, he lived farther away from them, most academy students lived near there because it was closer to the tower and the academy. Takashi being an orphan couldn't afford much. He sighed as he walked through the slums of konoha. No matter how many times he walked home he never felt any safer through this area. Three men came up and cut him off.

"Hey kid, how about you lend me some money." The man said as Takashi was about to reply with a no to the rude question but then noticed a subtle kunai that the man had twitched to get his meaning across. Takashi quickly jumped backwards only for another man to grab him by the shoulders. The man with the knife walked forwards again.

"I won't ask again. Give me all your mon-" He suddenly went flying far into the air. The other two men were slammed to the ground. The man who was sent sailing about 5 feet backwards landed knocked out.

"You shouldn't get yourself into a situation like that." Takashi turned to see his sensei dangling some keys in his hand.

"Thanks, anyway my house is right here." Takashi said as he turned to get into his house which was just a hundred paces away. By reflexes he caught something that was sailing towards his head. He looked at them as the key ring Naruto had been tossing earlier.

"I already saw your apartment, quite frankly its a sham that someone can legally live in a house like that." Naruto said as though bored. "I saw two rats fighting over a piece of drywall. I was rooting for one of them until a swarm of cockroaches attacked them." Naruto said as Takashi frowned. There was a reason it was so cheap to live in.

"So what are these keys for?" Takashi asked as Naruto turned to look at him.

"My apartment, free of charge, if you try to refuse I will force you. Don't think of me in any weird way, I don't want you tired because of an hour long walk each morning to our training grounds." Naruto jumped down. "If prides an issue, you can live at my place for the same price you were here." Naruto said as he put his hand on Takashi's shoulder.

"Wait, but I haven't decided ye-" He cut off as they both disappeared in a light blue flash and a twirl of leaves. They arrived at a fairly large house that seemed to be fit for a lower daimyo, which was still fairly large.

"Now shall we go for a tour?" Naruto said as he and Takashi walked inside.

-- Next day --

Takashi woke up slowly, he enjoyed sleeping in an extra hour or so. The bed was also much better then his old apartment. He put on his clothes as he got ready for his first C ranked mission. He suddenly found a hand on his shoulder and in a flash he was standing at the bridge. He looked to see Naruto holding onto his shoulder.

"Breakfast." Naruto said simply handing him a small plastic dish full of sushi. Takashi looked at the food before taking a bite.

"So sensei, can you tell me more about your past?" Takashi asked hoping to find out more about his history.

"I am strong, thats all that my past adds up to." Naruto said as he shifted his feet, almost as though he were on the edge of a boiling pot of oil. "Unless you want me to give you five years of details on me training." Naruto said with sarcasm. "Anything else in between I'm reluctant to tell you." Naruto said as Takashi frowned. The bridge builder arrived drunk.

"What! I payed you all that money and I get four brats!" He shouted as Takashi glared at being referenced to as a brat.

"Well Tazuna-sama, I'm jounin and having done several A ranked and higher missions I will be able to protect you should my students not." Naruto said as Tazuna rubbed his short beard thinking.

"I guess if you've handled much worse." Tazuna said as he turned to walk towards the gate. The three waited as Sasuke arrived followed by Sakura. Naruto grinned as he headed out on the mission, he had suspicious from how Tazuna acted that he was in for quite a bit of excitement.

"So Takashi, tell me of your past." Naruto said as the kid scratched his chin.

"I was an orphan, my parents were killed during the Kyuubi attack, they were just average chunin, but they still had put the courage in each other to face the monster." Takashi said as he shrugged. "At least that's what the hokage-sama told me of it." Naruto noticed how their pasts were similar in a way. "Aside from the poverty, a lot of people gave me extra stuff free of charge, Unless it seemed like they were taking pity on me, then I would reject it." Takashi said as Naruto stiffened in realization.

_'Kyuubi killed his parents, I am the power of human sacrifice for Kyuubi, I best be sure to tell him in an easy way after we trust each other more.'_ Naruto thought as he tried to distract from the subject.

"I was put on a team with three prodigy's, to the villagers they didn't even know I existed, I was trained to be konoha's living weapon." Naruto laughed in a hollow and mirthless way. "I made anbu two years earlier then Itachi and even the shinobi around me didn't even notice or care." Naruto was trying to avoid him from bringing up what he said after the genin exam.

_"What's your reason to fight sensei?" Takashi asked._

_"Friendship. . ." Naruto said looking grim, he paused and then instead of anger his face was replaced with sadness. ". . . And love."_

Sore issues he didn't look towards bringing up, yesterday he almost blew away a wall of the hokage office from getting close to mentioning _her._ He continued on with his story.

"One of my team mates, became a missing nin and killed my other team mate." Naruto said as as a blue glow surrounded him. "He killed her, then he tried to kill me. His best friend." Naruto said as rocks floated around him. They began to change into dust as Sasuke and the bridge builder stared, Takashi and Sakura were already staring. The glow died down as he looked around at everyone. He wordlessly walked ahead of the group as they tried to catch up.

Although behind them two figures emerged out of a small puddle on the side of the road. And rushed forwards towards the team.

* * *

Not taking votes on Naruto's team mates! It's all planned! 

However I'm taking votes on naruto pairing.

Naruto

naruto x sakura: 1 vote (This will be done teachers crush style) P.s. She might have a crush on him anyway if this one doesn't win.

naruto x temari:

Naruto never gets over feelings: 2 votes (self explanetory)

Naruto's dead girlfriend?: 5 votes (I have some very odd Ideas on how this one will work.) P.S. This will be an oc

If they have votes beside them that's because I like them, being the author I do get more of an oppinion, so I put a handicap on the ones I like. Don't ask about naruto glowing blue because eveything will be clear eventually.


End file.
